


Новая жизнь

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Рассказы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: Вдохновлено частично компьютерными играми (в которых я временами зависаю), частично фильмами «Матрица» и «Тринадцатый этаж» и сериалом «Черное зеркало», частично жанром антиутопии в целом.
Series: Рассказы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972438





	1. Новая жизнь Хэмиша Лэйтера

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено частично компьютерными играми (в которых я временами зависаю), частично фильмами «Матрица» и «Тринадцатый этаж» и сериалом «Черное зеркало», частично жанром антиутопии в целом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2014

Хэмиш Лэйтер был человеком небольших потребностей и скромной фантазии. Он никогда не мечтал о полете разума, не желал разнообразия эмоций и ощущений и, по правде сказать, он даже не задумывался о столь высоких материях. Пределом его мечтаний был шикарный дом у океана и дорогая машина, в самых же смелых своих грезах Хэмиш представлял себя владельцем частного самолета. Впрочем, мало кто мог бы упрекнуть его в выбранном образе жизни.   
Отсутствие амбиций и неудачный выбор профессии сделали Хэмиша неотъемлемой частью рекламного отдела крупной компании. Когда много лет назад Лэйтер устроился на эту работу, он был молод, полон энтузиазма и надежд, к тому же помолвлен с самой прекрасной девушкой на свете, и у него были все основания полагать, что дела непременно пойдут в гору, а светлое будущее не заставит себя долго ждать. Не то чтобы Хэмиш был уверен, что перекладывание бумажек с места на место было его призванием, но работа казалась перспективной, и ради чего-то неопределенного, но прекрасного в дальнейшем, Лэйтер был готов подождать.   
Однако, время шло, а светлое будущее так и не наступало. Ничего не менялось, лишь блеска в глазах Хэмиша оставалось все меньше, а руки выполняли свою работу все с большей точностью и механичностью. Несколько раз Лэйтер, подстрекаемый Лизой, своей невестой, пытался уволиться, чтобы изменить свою жизнь, но это даже этот шаг он не мог совершить. Каждый раз кто-нибудь бодрый и молодой в течение получаса убеждал Хэмиша в его значимости и даже незаменимости для всего отдела, а под конец пламенной речи с легким упреком следовало напоминание, что Лэйтеру сказочно повезло работать в офисном секторе, где так чисто и спокойно. И каждый раз Хэмиш не мог решиться оставить отдел, для которого он был столь важным работником. Единственной переменой за много лет стал разрыв с Лизой. Уставшая ждать свадьбы или хоть каких-то изменений к лучшему, однажды она просто ушла, оставив короткую записку. Лэйтер прочитал ее, вернувшись домой после работы. Он горестно вздохнул и отправился разогревать макароны на ужин. В тот вечер он не стал по обыкновению смотреть любимый сериал, а остатки света в его глазах погасли навсегда.  
С тех пор прошло немало лет, а жизнь Хэмиша словно застыла. Каждое утро в одно и то же время он просыпался, съедал на завтрак оладьи и выпивал одну чашку кофе. Затем Хэмиш выходил из дома и отправлялся к остановке монорельса. Каждый раз Хэмиш садился на одно и то же место у окна и безразлично наблюдал за неизменным пейзажем. За окном проносились деревья, среди которых мелькали одинаковые дома жилого сектора, в небе пестрели голографические рекламные щиты, а над всем этим возвышались пять стройных башен "Новой жизни". Лэйтер с тоской смотрел на изящные здания и думал о том, как однажды окажется там.   
Впервые он задумался о покупке Аккаунта около десяти лет назад, сразу после того, как Лиза от него ушла. Тогда было всего две башни, а сейчас уже строилась шестая. На этот раз Хэмиш был почти уверен, что успеет накопить деньги на покупку Аккаунта к завершению башни - за десять лет он почти собрал нужную сумму на столь желанную, но такую дорогую Новую жизнь.  
Каждый день, поднимаясь в стеклянном лифте на двадцатый этаж, Хэмиш представлял, с каким наслаждением войдет в новую сверкающую башню, пройдет по гулким коридорам прямо в свободную камеру подключения. Он видел множество рекламных роликов и с легкостью мог представить, как ему дадут снотворное и уложат в капсулу, а очнётся он уже на Сервере. Когда-то ему казалось, что спящие в капсулах люди выглядят жутковато. Когда-то он согласился бы с теми, кто утверждал, что нет большей глупости, чем полностью и добровольно погружать свой разум в виртуальный мир. Но теперь именно это стало его мечтой и единственной целью. Там, в новой компьютерной реальности, у него будет особняк на побережье, роскошная машина и возможно личный самолет, а в местном виртуальном городке Хэмиш будет самым богатым и уважаемым. И пусть все жители этого безымянного пока городка будут существовать лишь в созданной компьютером вселенной, безоблачное счастье Лэйтера это ничуть не омрачит.  
Каждое утро, поднимаясь на стеклянном лифте на нужный этаж, Хэмиш тешил себя такими фантазиями, мечтательно глядя вдаль. В своем воображении он уже ощущал запах моря и слышал шум прибоя, но каждый день двери лифта с тихим звоном неминуемо открывались, и вслед за тем бодрый женский голос изо дня в день заставлял вернуться в реальность.  
\- Привет, Хэмиш, - каждое утро здоровалась Мирра.  
Лэйтер в ответ лишь равнодушно кивал, чего девушка, скорее всего, не могла видеть, полностью поглощенная происходящим на мерцающем экране компьютера. В чем именно заключалась ее работа, Хэмиш не знал, да и не особенно интересовался. Мирра была значительно моложе него, в компании работала всего пару лет, и, по всей видимости, еще не успела разочароваться в жизни, а еще ее стол стоял ближе всех к лифту - этих знаний о девушке Лэйтеру было более чем достаточно.  
Поздоровавшись со всеми, кто уже был на работе, Хэмиш по обыкновению приступал к сортировке разнообразных документов, копий документов и черновиков документов, без которых отдел не смог бы существовать. Этим процессом Лэйтер был полностью поглощен практически целый день. Отвлекался он лишь во время обеденного перерыва, когда загорался большой экран, чтобы поведать о бедах в промышленном секторе, привести очередную статистику или объявить победителей еженедельной лотереи – счастливчиков, выигравших бесплатные Аккаунты в «Новой жизни». Хэмиш участвовал в лотерее каждую неделю на протяжении последних нескольких лет, но удача ни разу ему не улыбнулась. В отличие от большинства сотрудников, Лэйтер не обедал – из экономии. Вместо этого остаток перерыва он тратил, проверяя страницу своего счета и рассчитывая в уме, сколько еще ему осталось заработать на покупку желанного Аккаунта. Цифры на экране увеличивались мучительно медленно, меняясь лишь раз в неделю, но Лэйтер все равно каждый обеденный перерыв проверял состояние счета. Это стало привычкой точно так же, как оладьи по утрам, ненависть к работе или сериал вечером, так же, как и вся остальная его серая жизнь. Смысл его существованию придавали лишь фантазии, которые казались все ярче. На их фоне простая и суровая реальность все сильнее выцветала и день ото дня казалась все скучнее. Тем жарче становилось желание Хэмиша покинуть этот привычный пыльный мир и погрузиться в иную реальность, начать Новую жизнь. Ради этой священной цели он экономил на всем, чем мог, позволяя себе из развлечений лишь одну серию телевизионного шоу перед сном. Погружаясь на час в волшебный мир на экране, он черпал там новые идеи для обогащения своих мечтаний, с тем чтобы завтрашний день казался еще беспощадней вчерашнего.  
Очередной весенний день грозил стать новой пыткой, если бы не слух, что должна прийти премия. Каждый год компания давала премии всем сотрудникам одного из отделов, и накануне Хэмиш слышал разговор коллег, которые были уверены, что в этом году удача улыбнулась рекламному отделу. Лэйтер молился, чтобы это было правдой и, хотя руки, перекладывающие бумаги, не изменили своего привычного ритма, внутри у Хэмиша бушевал ураган. Премии компания давала щедрые, а он уже приблизился вплотную к своей мечте, и, может быть, этой премии будет достаточно, чтобы купить желанный Аккаунт. В обед Лэйтер тут же полез проверять состояние счета. Набирая на чувствительной проецированной клавиатуре свой номер, он ужасно волновался, он сгорал от нетерпения, пока система обрабатывала его запрос, но потом все снова вернулось на свои места. Все те же цифры, что и вчера, беспощадно светились на экране. Хэмиш растерянно огляделся и заметил, разочарованный взгляд своих коллег. Но тут загорелся экран. По нему побежали пестрые буквы, которые вмиг изменили настроение Лэйтера и его сослуживцев. Цветастые слова сообщали, что в этом году рекламный отдел трудился особенно усердно, и так далее, и тому подобное, и вот, наконец, заветные слова. Премия! Мир Хэмиша тут же наполнился красками от надписи, гласившей «ждите в ближайшее время».

***

Свершилось, деньги пришли. Едва увидев, что цифра превысила минимальную стоимость Аккаунта, Хэмиш покинул рабочее место и поспешил к терминалу, расположенному на первом этаже здания, где он работал. Терминалом звалась комната, в которой совершалась покупка Аккаунта. Хэмиш никогда прежде не бывал тут. И, хотя не раз видел фотографии терминалов, теперь с интересом и волнением смотрел по сторонам. Комната была совершенно белой, что символизировало чистый лист, новое начало, как гласил рекламный буклет Новой жизни. Вдоль двух стен тянулись белоснежные диваны с кнопками для управления экранами, а напротив входа за белоснежной стойкой стояла милая девушка, улыбаясь во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба. Хэмиш немного смутился, он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и неопрятным в таком сияющем месте, но это нисколько не уменьшило его решимости.   
\- Я хочу купить Аккаунт! - с жаром сообщил он девушке.  
\- Добрый день, рада вас видеть, - кивнула девушка. – Для покупки Аккаунта Вам необходимо заполнить электронную анкету и оплатить заказ. После этого у Вас возьмут анализ крови, чтобы иметь возможность настроить Вашу капсулу индивидуально. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь и активируйте экран, чтобы заполнить заявку.  
Лэйтер вдруг ощутил необычайную легкость от сознания того, как близко его мечта. Ему казалось, что вот-вот ноги его оторвутся от земли, и он воспарит к потолку. Но вместо этого Хэмиш сел на диван и принялся тыкать пальцами по голографическому экрану, появившемуся перед ним. Вопросов было немного: после стандартных про пол, имя, возраст, Хэмиша попросили ввести ключевые слова, на основе которых будет создан уникальный Аккаунт, в котором он сможет чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым. Последним этапом был перевод денег. Хэмиш нетерпеливо ввел свой номер и приложил к голограмме ладонь, дожидаясь, пока программа убедится, что перевод совершает действительно Хэмиш Лэйтер. Экран вспыхнул зеленым, поздравляя с регистрацией Аккаунта и приглашая его пройти на забор крови. Улыбчивая сотрудница позвала Хэмиша и указала на специальную область на стойке. Хэмиш даже ничего не почувствовал, когда ему жизнерадостно сообщили, что заявка принята и, как только появится свободная капсула его непременно оповестят. Лэйтер боялся спросить, какой по счету он в очереди - пятая башня начала работать уже полгода назад, а Новая жизнь пользовалась все большей популярностью, несмотря на дороговизну.

***

Следующие несколько недель Хэмиш ужасно нервничал. Он уволился с работы и совсем не выходил из дома. Оставшихся денег едва хватало на еду и оплату счетов. Лэйтер почти не ел, большую часть дня спал, а когда бодрствовал, нервно мерил шагами квартиру и переставлял с места на место мелкие предметы. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени – ему казалось, что вечность. Хэмиш уже начал сожалеть, что так поспешно ушел с работы. В конце концов, неизвестно, найдется ли место в одной из действующих башен, очень может быть, ему придется ждать, пока будет достроена шестая высотка. Но вот случилось чудо: на экране отобразился сигнал входящего вызова от компании «Новая жизнь», и Хэмиш поспешил ответить. Оказалось, что какой-то безумец, а иначе такого человека нельзя было назвать, из счастливчиков, выигравших в лотерею, отдал в дар свою капсулу Лэйтеру. Он не мог поверить своему счастью, наконец-то он может начать Новую жизнь!   
Хэмиш задержался лишь для того, чтобы найти ботинки и накинуть плащ. Он даже не стал запирать квартиру – сюда он больше не вернется. Путь к башням Лэйтер даже не запомнил, его мысли полностью были заняты новым Аккаунтом. Когда Хэмиш немного пришел в себя, он уже находился на ступеньках у нужной ему высотки. В чистом холле его встретили жизнерадостные улыбки сотрудников-андроидов, и Лэйтер почувствовал себя на своем месте. Только сейчас он до конца поверил в то, что все это не сон и действительно происходит с ним. Он спокойно подошел к стойке и сообщил свое имя, а спустя пару минут скоростной лифт в центре башни уже нёс его на пятидесятый этаж. На заветном этаже в круглой центральной комнате, от которой лучами расходились коридоры с капсулами, Лэйтера поприветствовал очередной улыбчивай андроид и, уже не спрашивая имени, протянул стаканчик, на дне которой лежала красная таблетка. В белом светлом пространстве она казалась неестественно яркой, и казалась последней преградой перед вступлением в Новую жизнь. Спокойно кивнув, Лэйтер проглотил таблетку и направился за андроидом по одному из коридоров. Хэмиш пребывал в приятном волнении и ему нетерпелось поскорее погрузиться в сон. Отведённая ему капсула оказалась одной из самых дальних. Заработали сложные механизмы, и из стены выплыла узкая кровать. Лэйтер осторожно лег на нее, механизмы снова заработали, и Хэмиш погрузился во тьму.

***

В этом мире Хэмиша Лэйтера не существовало. Зато был Джереми Лэйт, спортивный загорелый молодой человек, неприлично богатый и уважаемый всеми жителями небольшого городка на лазурном побережье. У Джереми было все, о чем только можно мечтать: море денег, бешеная популярность, а красивейшие женщины бегали за ним толпами. В этом мире жил и был счастлив Джереми Лэйт, а Хэмиша Лэйтера никогда не существовало, и никогда не будет существовать. 


	2. Новая жизнь Аарона Мерелла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016

Аарон Мерелл уныло покачивал стакан с ярко-голубым вином, сидя у окна в стареньком баре. К своим двадцати семи годам ему посчастливилось стать весьма успешным музыкантом, работающим в «Новой жизни». Этот проект, начавшийся как компьютерная игра, которая позволяла людям полностью погрузиться в самые удивительные свои фантазии, развивалась стремительно быстро, создавая на Серверах всё больше новых миров, каждому из которых требовалось музыкальное сопровождение. Лишь немногие из пользователей отказывались от новой жизни под музыку, а потому Аарону не приходилось сидеть без дела. Многие годы ему нравилась его работа. Разве не мечтает каждый из людей полностью погрузиться в мир, который он считает идеальным, где не будет проблем и забот, которая будет сложной ровно настолько, насколько ты сам захочешь, где достаточно лишь одного желания, чтобы быть принцем или нищим. Аарон смеялся, глядя на компьютерные игры прошлых лет. Они заставляли людей довольствоваться несовершенными мирами, вынуждали выбирать между «одиночными» и «многопользовательскими» играми и ограничивали фантазию игрока, предлагая ему готовый продукт, и не давая поучаствовать в создании мира. Каким нелепым это казалось теперь, когда была «Новая жизнь», куда человек мог полностью погрузить свой разум и насладиться своим собственным миром, таким желанным и таким идеальным. Но однажды Аарон перестал смеяться, и почувствовал желание плакать. Это не тогда, когда его жена настояла на участии в лотерее - на это он лишь с мягкой улыбкой пожал плечами. И не позже, когда они увидели свои имена на сияющем экране, тогда ему показалось невероятным, что они оба выиграли в одну лотерею. И не во время своего первого полёта сквозь звёзды, в тот момент он думал лишь о том, как приятно быть героем, спасающим целые миры. И даже не много позже, когда он решил посетить Аккаунт жены, и увидел её в объятьях незнакомца. Аарон даже не знал, игрок это или компьютерный персонаж. Его жена, чьи орехово-карие глаза он так любил, выглядела совсем чужой в образе голубоглазой блондинки с роговыми очками и в тугом корсете, и так просто было поверить её словам, убеждающим не принимать всё это слишком близко к сердцу. В конце концов, это всего лишь игра. И Аарону удалось поверить. На какое-то время. Новая жизнь напоминала сон: пока ты там, всё взаправду, каким бы нереальным ни казалось, и если станет слишком больно, всегда можно проснуться. Однажды его жена не вышла из игры и не вернулась домой. Позвонив ей на работу, Аарон узнал, что она уволилась, и, положив трубку один в пустой квартире, казавшейся теперь куда менее реальной, чем полёты сквозь звёзды, музыкант почувствовал, что перед ним словно разверзлась пропасть, в которой не было ничего, кроме беспросветной тьмы. И причиной этой тьмы была «Новая жизнь». Аарон читал в газетах, что всё больше людей погружаются в Новую жизнь и отказываются возвращаться к реальной жизни, но никогда не думал, что столкнётся с подобным. И теперь каждое упоминание «Новой жизни» вызывало в нём боль. Он ушёл с работы, не желая работать на компанию, в которой он видел теперь абсолютное зло. Напрасно Мирра, его давняя подруга, пыталась убедить Аарону, что он драматизирует, напрасно повторяла ему, что его жена сознательно сделала свой выбор, напрасно пыталась убедить, что дело вовсе не в игре, что и в реальности эта бессердечная женщина скорее всего нашла бы повод уйти и что он, Аарон, он должен жить дальше. Ни одно из красноречивых слов Мирры не достигло разбитого сердца Аарона, и не пошатнуло его уверенности в том, что «Новая жизнь» несёт в себе погибель человечеству. Он вспоминал разговоры на общих серверах, где игроки делились впечатлениями от возможности безнаказанно грабить и убивать в игре, и думал о том, что игра превращает их в чудовищ, не способных контролировать себя. Он смотрел на рекламные голограммы, на которых красовались полуголые красотки на фоне блестящей новенькой машины, и его передёргивало, когда начинала играть мелодия, которую он когда-то написал. Он видел людей, взахлёб обсуждающих покупку аккаунта и возможность возродиться, если даже Новая жизнь закончилась, и испытывал отвращение. Аарон представлял себе, как через несколько поколений не останется никого за пределами Новой жизни, и мир будет напоминать один из жутких старых фильмов, про то, что в реальности правят машины, а люди живут в выдуманном мире. А потом он встретил Миранду.

***

Она стояла на площади в центре офисного сектора, и её окружала группа единомышленников. В воздухе над её головой пестрели буквы голограммы «НЕ ДАДИМ НОВОЙ ЖИЗНИ РАЗРУШИТЬ НАСТОЯЩУЮ!», а сама Миранда казалась очень уверенной. -… Почему мы сдаёмся в этот добровольный плен?! – громко спрашивала она. – Почему мы должны менять нашу реальную, настоящую жизнь на иллюзии?! Задумайтесь люди! Это начало конца! Аарон хорошо запомнил её речь, ведь каждое слово было созвучно его чувствам. Когда Миранда закончила своё пламенное выступление, Аарон подошёл к ней и её товарищам и был удивлён, узнав, что они создали целую организацию – пока небольшую, но стремительно растущую – по борьбе с «Новой жизнью». Первостепенной свое задачей они считали предотвращение строительство новых башен «Новой жизни», но надеялись, что со временем им удастся получить запрет на вечное погружение. Не прошло и часа со времени этого знакомства, как Аарон выразил горячее желание присоединиться к новым знакомым и заверил их в своей преданности. Его жизнь наконец-то снова обрела смысл. Он писал музыку для выступлений Миранды, участвовал в обсуждениях стратегии и несколько раз даже сам произносил речи, рассказывая о своём опыте. Он начал новую жизнь, в которой был окружен единомышленниками и уверен в том, за что боролся. И как же он был счастлив, когда однажды утром Миранда вышла в центр их большой комнаты, одной из всего двух, в которой расположился их штаб, и громко заявила, что их голос был услышан. Она с большим воодушевлением рассказала, как многого они достигли, начиная как кружок из десятка человек, они нашли множество единомышленников, и заставили руководство «Новой жизни» ответить за свои дела. Миранда заявила, что она и трое её ближайших помощников всего через несколько часов встретятся с главами ненавистной компании и выдвинут свои требования. Аарон ликовал вместе со всеми. Он аплодировал Миранде, смеялся и кричал вместе со всеми. Его лишь чуточку огорчило, что ему не удастся присутствовать на этих переговорах, но Миранда обещала с ним встретиться сразу как только освободиться. И вот он сидел в старом тускло освещённом баре, покачивая бокал с ярко-голубым вином, которого он едва ли глотнул, и не отрываясь смотрел в окно, надеясь увидеть Миранду. Всеми силами он пытался сдержать все растущее беспокойство: Миранда опаздывала уже на полчаса, но он убеждал себя, что переговоры затянулись. Звон колокольчика заставил Аарона вздрогнуть. Он резко повернул голову в сторону двери и выдохнул с облегчением. Но радость его угасла, едва он заметил, как Миранда напряжена. Она быстро села напротив Аарона, её движения показались ему нервными, дёрганными. - Я начал бояться, что ты не придешь, - с мягкой улыбкой начал он, стараясь разрядить обстановку. - Мы закрываем инициативу, - резко ответила Миранда, не глядя ему в глаза. Аарон невольно отпрянул от неё, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Миранда начала ему что-то рассказывать, пыталась объяснить, почему это решение правильного, но он не слушал её. В голове была лишь одна безжалостная мысль: её купили, она предала всё, за что боролась. И он невольно задумался, в чём вина технологий «Новой жизни», если люди и сами готовы бросить себя в пропасть. - Может ты и продалась, - прошипел Аарон, прерывая свою бывшую соратницу. – Не хочу знать, что они посулили тебе или чем угрожали, но я уверен, что наберётся достаточно людей, которые продолжат бороться! С этими словами он вышел из-за стола и покинул кафе, надеясь в тайне, что Миранда изменит своё решение.

***

Они стояли на последнем этаже недостроенной башни. Здание только начали и всем, кто стоял внизу наверняка были хорошо видны фигуры Миранды и ближайших её помощников. Аарон смотрел на пламенеющий вдали закат и с удовольствием глубоко вдыхал вечерний воздух, слушая речь Миранды. Он гордился тем, чего им удалось достичь. Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как Миранда отказалась от денег, предложенных «Новой жизнью», и вот они уже празднуют первую победу, а ведь всего год назад это казалось невероятным. Конечно, выиграна лишь одна битва, предстояло сделать ещё очень многое, ведь остальные башни ещё стояли, поглощая людские жизни, но эти мысли он оставил до завтра. Завтра они все решат, а сейчас был миг первого триумфа. Из пучины отчаяния Аарон поднялся на вершину мира. Вдруг картинка перед глазами поблекла и на нее наплыли буквы, предлагающие Аарону непростой выбор, а мягкий голос в голове озвучил вопрос: - Цель достигнута. Желаете перезагрузить Аккаунт или продолжите текущую Жизнь? Пожалуй, из нескольких сценариев восстания этот Аарону понравился больше всего. И пусть он не знал, что стало с настоящей Мирандой, но к этой ей версии он действительно привязался. - Спасибо, я останусь тут.


End file.
